Kisses, mistletoe and plots
by Fabulous and Feminist
Summary: The very first CharlieOliver. Review! It's basically pranks that go wrong, vaguely. More fluff and humour.


An. This just randomly occurred to me while I was doing the ironing. Weird I know. Here it is, my first Christmas story and the first Ollie/Charlie!

Oliver Wood was obsessed with Quidditch and he had no intention of changing. Being on a broom was the greatest feeling he could imagine. It was like being…invincible. Like nothing could touch him (except Bludgers and the occasional Quaffle), like everything in the world belonged to him.

Playing with Charlie in the background, just the two of them, came close to the greatest feeling though. Watching him was amazing, even if he cold only catch slight glances; wary of bludgers. The tricks he could pull off! And the fact that he was wearing muggle clothes was appreciated.

Oliver grinned as the Quaffle came soaring towards him and twisted to the left, noticing it was going to the right. Above Charlie paused, interested as to what his crazy Goalkeeper was doing.

Oliver flipped and grabbed the Quaffle millimetres before it went through he hoop and tossed it upwards to Charlie who caught it quickly.

"Lets finish, we've been out here forever and I don't want to think about what Fred and George could have done by now!" Charlie's voice was teasing but he had to hide his sigh. If only they could have stayed longer.

Oliver frowned slightly. Though he didn't know it, he was thinking the very same thing as Charlie, why did it have to stop?

Hiding their sadness, the two boys headed for the changing rooms, involved in debate over which team was better, Puddlemere or Carlisle. So involved were they that they failed to notice Fred and George disappearing, giggling madly.

"No way! Have you seen Carlisle? They play dirty!" Charlie ran a hand through his hair, grinning as he looked across to Oliver.

"Watch what your saying! My sister plays for them! What the hell?" Oliver paused in his tirade as he discovered he was having trouble moving forward.

Used to the twins Charlie looked up, expecting to see his brothers with something disgusting. However he was not expecting what he saw and he blushed.

"Umm, Ollie? Fred and George kinda left us a…" Oliver trailed off, not sure what to call the mistletoe that was holding them in place. Oliver followed his gaze.

"Ah." Oliver smiled slightly. Turning his head to the side a little he pressed his lips to the taller boy's. There was a second of shock to the red-head before he began to appreciate this twist of fate and add his own mischief, gently biting Oliver's bottom lip.

The two boys broke apart, gasping for breath and Oliver smirked, apparently he'd been hanging around Flint too much.

"I have a plan."

COCOCOCOCOCOCCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCO

Marcus grinned as Charlie came in after Oliver with a wary look. He had no problems with gay and lesbian people (quite a few of the pure-blooded families were far more relaxed about it than many would have thought) but Charlie didn't know that.

"Hey Oliver. Charlie." Marcus grinned, showing off his recently straightened teeth.

"Hey Mark. Nice teeth, you remember Charlie?" Oliver smiled at Marcus, trying to ignore his friend's smirk.

"The one you talked non-stop about for four hours straight. **The **Charlie Weasley that" He struggled against Cedric, who was holding his hand over Flint's mouth before giving up. The Hufflepuff was stronger than he looked.

Charlie stood awkwardly until Cedric pulled him into the seat next to Oliver.

"Hi. So Ollie, why did you want us?

"Oh yeah. Well, we want to publicly humiliate Fred and George in such a way that everyone will know and they won't be able to looks good. Isn't that right Oliver?" Charlie beamed at his boyfriend's bemused look.

"Uh yeah. Charlie summed it up." Oliver eventually said.

Cedric grinned, "And they left you under the mistletoe thinking it would leave you there all night or embarrass you no end."

"Uh. I guess." Oliver and Charlie chorused.

"So if we got them stuck under the mistletoe with the last people they'd think of kissing…George is gay right?" Cedric laughed at their open mouths.

"If I ever need revenge again, I'll come to the Hufflepuff common room. You're as bad as Slytherines." Marcus smiled deviously, thinking of all the things he could accomplish.

" Great but shut up. Who could do it and how would we pull it off?" Oliver frowned slightly and Charlie felt he had to help.

"Well, it'll be easy to arrange something with a girl to be there for them, they're really wanted. But who?" Charlie settled back after his 'speech', pleased that Oliver was smiling at him.

"I have it!" Marcus exploded only to be shushed by Madam Pince.

OCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCO

Fred grinned at his twin as they came down the staircase; Charlie hadn't given practice for a week. He had to have ended up in a really embarrassing position! George grinned back but his eyes were on a certain plotting Hufflepuff laughing with…Marcus Flint? Weird.

Unfortunately George was so involved in watching Cedric Diggory that he failed to notice the mistletoe over his brother's head. And he failed to notice the least popular ugly whore in the school nearing the mistletoe at the same time.

Needless to say, the famous Fred Weasley, prankster extraordinaire, kissing Emma, ugly slut, was a picture that went into everyone's scrapbooks. Except George's. The picture in George's scrapbook was when the pair announced their togetherness to the Grffindor common room.

Oh and Cedric and himself kissing under the mistletoe.

COCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOC

Years later George and Cedric and Fred and Emma visited Oliver's first Puddlemere game. Charlie cheered for the Harpies.

An. I now the ending's shite and I'm sorry but my programme's on and I needed to get this out!

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**Oh and I own nothing but Emma and the plot!**


End file.
